The Truck Bloody Confession
by CroixTheCasanova
Summary: Rachel doesn't want to go without being honest with her feelings. Chloe wants her alive though and in the end she too wants be alive for Chloe. My take for ep.3!


**hello everyone! The trailer came out and aren't I dying from it! I did this small piece and sorry if I made mistakes but I have no beta reader (anyone who wants to be tell me) and first time writing these two angels.**

 **Tell me what you think here or on my tumblr** ** _"rachelfireamber"_** **or "** ** _ilovemybabechariot"_**

 **thank you for your time and i hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

"Rachel I'm not losing you!"

Chloe cried as she turned the truck on, slamming the gas pedal as she stormed away from the junkyard.

Her eyes were filled with tears and she felt Rachel falling on her lap, her eyes closed as both her hands were on her bloodied shirt, trying to stop the blood in whatever way she could.

With one hand on the wheel, Chloe took off her beanie, her hand putting it on Rachel's wound.

She wouldn't lose Rachel. Not now not _never_.

"Well… this is… hella shitty" mumbled Rachel, moving her head to lean on Chloe's stomach, her eyes opening a bit.

"Please don't leave me. Please stay awake Rach" said Chloe frantically, driving like a mad woman on the streets. The truck made noises of complaint towards the careless driving, but in hell with it.

"It's the first time… you called me Rach. I… always wanted that" the reply left her confused and then she felt the confusion slip away when Rachel moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" that was all Chloe said.

It had been too fast, she didn't even have time to push Rachel away. One moment Damon was there, next moment Rachel moved before her and her scream was still stuck on her mind.

Luckily Frank stepped in and his scream for her to go away snapped her out of her shock, taking Rachel on her grasp and running towards the truck, her tears slipping when she felt warm blood on her shirt from Rachel leaning on her.

"Did you know I… stalked you for a while?" said Rachel. She knew she was close to slipping away. Too much blood was taining her shirt and her mind was too foggy in those moments.

And… she didn't want to leave this world without being honest to Chloe for once. She had danced too much on the line of friendship and more. A flirt here and one there.

The kiss however, that made the wheels on her brain turn. Chloe liked her. Maybe even more but both of them didn't dare say more on that matter. Both were more "actions then words" people, but that sadly didn't define their relationship.

Rachel grunted in pain and she moved her hand to put it on Chloe's, feeling as the girl tightened the hold on hers and pushed on the wound harder.

Chloe remembered that she read somewhere about how you should keep someone awake so you don't loose them when they are injured.

"Really? I didn't think you stalked punks Amber" said Chloe, eyes moving for a moment towards Rachel.

The blonde smiled lightly and coughed, then let her head fall back on Chloe's lap.

"Yes… you missed school a… a lot. It was… hella hard to find you. Your ass disappeared so much… then I used the Fire…Firewalk concert" confessed Rachel, speaking softly as her eyes tried to focus on Chloe's face.

She was crying, she could tell that much. Her hair was messy and the blue strand was put back to not block her eyes. Rachel had been so happy that she and Chloe could match. It made her heart beat faster when she saw Chloe with a blue strand.

"I remember you saving me, just like always" at the last part Chloe's voice cracked, a sob escaping her as she remembered again.

The knife. Damon moving towards her. Rachel screaming. Too much blood.

As if sensing her emotions, Rachel tapped her stomach with her head, breathing slowly to calm herself.

"I… I would do it again… I… really care about you Chloe" murmured Rachel, meeting blue eyes with her hazy green ones.

"You shouldn't. You shouldn't. You shouldn't like me. You fucking shouldn't. I don't deserve this" she cried out, taking a hard turn and speeding.

Rachel shook her head lightly. Fuck this shitty situation. She didn't want to tell Chloe how much she meant to her when she was near on dying. She had prepared everything.

They would get out of this shit hole, then one day while they were walking on the beach and looking at the sunset, Rachel would stop her and then kiss her and ask her out. It would be romantic, perfect. Just like Chloe

But here they were, Rachel bleeding to death, Chloe crying and driving the car like crazy.

"You deserve…. Everything in the world. Just… accept my love dammit" her words were said slowly but Chloe's heart raced faster than the car right now. And she couldn't blame the adrenaline for it.

"Just… just please save your energies Rachel. Please hang on. I need you. We need to run away together right?" Rachel smiled a bit at her words, closing her eyes to focus more on those thoughts.

"Run away… it sounds perfect to me… All i have wanted" said Rachel, already imagining messy blue hair and happy smiles and sunsets.

Chloe nodded her head, pressing more on the wound and feeling the blood on her hands. It was making her feel sick. She didn't want this. Rachel didn't deserve this.

"I want that too. We will get that shit. We will just fucking wait Rachel. Just stay awake for me"

"Awake… I always was more awake with you Chloe. You were such… you were freedom. I'm happy… I'm happy I managed to spend these days with you" replied Rachel, slowly losing her grasp in reality.

"You will spend every other day with me. Every single fucking day. Just don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep now Rachel" her voice was frantic now, and Rachel felt a drop of water on her face.

It was bad. Chloe shouldn't cry. Not from her. Rachel needed to be the reason why Chloe cried in happiness, not sadness.

"Sleep is good… weren't you the one who said it was good? That… sleep made everything better?"

She remembered it clearly. Chloe taking off her beanie, leaning back on bed and taking Rachel on her arms as the blonde cried, realising that she had been lied to her whole life. Kissing her head and telling her to just pass it while sleeping.

Chloe had been awake all night, calming her and just being there. Rachel had no one who could be strong for her. She had it better to hide her emotions and put on a mask rather than be honest with her feelings.

But she changed that. Chloe broke all her fucking walls and just stood there, on the middle of the storm of her emotions till her presence calmed down everything. Chloe became strong for her, and Rachel couldn't have been happier.

"Not this time Rachel. You… you need to be awake now. No sleep for you" murmured Chloe, shaking her head. Rachel was strong, she knew that. She wouldn't leave Chloe, she was strong to remain alive.

Rachel meanwhile smiled softly and weakly raised her other hand, her left one gripping Chloe's on her wound.

Chloe felt Rachel's hand raising and she felt it on her cheek, touching it gently before it fell slowly on her chest, Rachel's eyes falling closed.

 _"NO!_ Rachel please don't leave, don't close your eyes please" begged Chloe, but she only heard Rachel cough lightly.

"In… in hell I will sleep… We… we gotta see the world… I can't do that while dead… I… I love you Chloe… no matter what happens"

The last thing Rachel heard was Chloe screaming her name and the roar of the engine. After that everything became a blur of dreams of adventures and reality where Chloe was taking her on the hospital.

She really hoped she could have the chance to be with her Chloe again.

* * *

 **Short but I kinda like this. I hope everyone has an amazing day and be happy!**


End file.
